Sekandochansu
by XxLunaNightingalexX
Summary: Cliché Lucy leaves the guild but starts her own guild! This will be a CoLu story! Rated it T to be safe! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey-O! I know I probably shouldn't start another story when all my others are unfinished but…people can deal with it. Anyways! This takes place after the Infinity Clock incident, and Kinana never existed (Cubelios is a male in this story). Also, before Jude died he made a comeback and left everything to Lucy. This will be a CoLu story along with other pairings! OK! Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **Sekandochansu**

 **-1-**

The moon shone brightly over the town of Magnolia, bathing it in an ethereal glow. The cloudless night sky allowed the many stars to come out and twinkle joyously over the quiet and peaceful town. In a particular little dwelling on Strawberry Street, a blonde mage was sleeping soundly in her bed, enjoying the warmth it gave. That is, until there was a knock on her door. Sitting up, she stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and called out in a groggy voice.

"Coming!"

She slowly got up and headed to the door. Her pajamas consisted of a white tank top and black short shorts. Her golden locks were messed up, showing a good night's sleep. She stumbled a bit on her way to answer the door, trying to wake up. She finally made it without serious injuries and opened the obstruction.

"Hello?" She said while trying to stifle a yawn.

"J-Juvia is s-s-sorry to wake you."

This caused the blonde girl to pause; blinking away the rest of her sleep before getting a better look at her nighttime visitor. Juvia was standing in front of her, eyes red and swollen from crying. She was a disheveled mess.

"Juvia?"

The bluenette gave a weak smile to the blonde.

"Mavis! Are you ok? What happened?"

Juvia lunged at Lucy and held on to her like a life line. She was crying so hard her body shook violently. Lucy held her close, walking them into her home. She sat them down on her couch and comforted the crying water mage. Rubbing soothing circles on her back, she began to sing a song her mother used to sing when she was upset and crying.

" _Sing a song unto the world;_

 _Rising high the clouds unfurl._

 _Fan the flames into the past;_

 _Here now our lives will last._

 _We'll never know the times of pain._

 _Fall down, fall down, falls the rain;_

 _My life, won't be plain._ "

By the end of the song, Juvia had calmed down some. Every now and then a choked sob would sound through the apartment. Lucy just continued to hum the song until the emotional water mage was calm enough to speak.

"J-Juvia is s-sorry for the intrusion."

"Hush, it's no problem. Now are you ready to talk about it? Or do you need more time?"

"J-Juvia knows now how G-G-Gray-s-san feels about J-Juvia. Why did he h-have to be so c-cruel?!"

Lucy held her tighter, never ceasing the soothing circles on her back. Pretty soon the water mage fell asleep, still desperately clinging to the blonde mage, who followed soon after.

 **~THE NEXT DAY~**

The two girls woke up at the same time. Juvia was feeling much better now that she was able to cry and let everything out. She knew coming to Lucy was the right choice. Lucy gave her one more hug before she got up.

"I'm gonna make us some breakfast. You can wash up if you like and borrow some of my clothes, too."

"Thank you Lulu-chan."

Both girls froze. Juvia quickly threw her hands over her mouth, while Lucy turned around with a shocked expression. It quickly went away and was replaced with a bright smile.

"You're welcome Ju-chan."

Lucy turned back and started making breakfast. Juvia slowly made her way to the Celestial mage's bedroom and got everything ready for her shower; a small smile playing on her lips.

 **~*TIME SKIP TO BREAKFAST CAUSE I'M LAZY*~**

Juvia sat down at the table feeling refreshed and light, and waited for her companion. She had borrowed a deep blue strapless sun dress that went down to about her lower thigh. Lucy loved how it looked on her and said she could keep it. Lucy came out and sat in front of her, filling up two plates. She had her hair in its usual style, with a red ribbon. She had on a bright red halter top that stopped just under her chest. She had a white ruffled skirt that reached her mid-thigh, and was held up by her belt that carried her whip and keys. Both girls wore knee-high boots; Juvia's were dark blue, and Lucy's were dark brown.

The two mages ate in a comforting silence; that is until, a ball of blue fur came flying through.

"LUUUUUUUSHY!"

Happy was a sobbing wreck, hugging tightly to the blonde's chest. Lucy quickly wrapped her arms around the blue exceed, stroking him lovingly, calming him down.

"It's ok Happy, hush now. Tell me what's wrong."

"N-N-Nat-su a-and the rest of T-Team Natsu wa-wa-want to t-t-take you off the t-t-team so L-Li-Lisanna can j-j-join. I t-t-tried to t-t-tell them h-how w-we c-c-could have b-both of you g-guys, b-b-but they n-ne-ne-ver listen to me!"

Happy started to wail all over again. It took a couple of minutes before he continued.

"Th-they w-were saying mean things about y-you. Th-things that a-aren't true."

"It's ok, Happy. Thank you for sticking up for me." She gave the crying fur ball a loving kiss on top of his head, having a calming effect.

"And you know what I think?" She said while lifting his chin and wiping his tears away. He sniffled before looking at the blonde mage.

"W-what?"

"I think you deserve a nice big fish." Happy's face started to beam.

"R-really?"

"Mhm."

The blue cat hugged the girl tightly. "Thank you Lushy!"

The blonde only giggled at his antics and carried him to the fridge. She pulled out a fish that was about as big as Happy and sat the cat on the table to enjoy his breakfast. After his third bite he finally noticed the other person in the room.

"Oh, hi Juvia! What are you doing here?"

"Juvia is here because Juvia knows Lulu-chan would be able to comfort Juvia."

"So Gray was mean to you, too?" The water mage only nodded.

As soon as the three finished their meals and cleaned up, they headed to the guild.

 **~TIME SKIP TO THE GUILD~/~*HAPPY POV*~**

We walked into the guild together, I was happily sitting on Lushy's shoulder. I noticed some people looking at us weirdly but ignored them. When we got to the bar, Lushy gently took me from her shoulder and placed me on the bar in front of them. I was about to complain and tell her I want to sit in her lap, when I felt two different hands start petting me.

It felt so good! I started purring.

"So, Ju-chan, how've you been?" I heard Lushy talking to Juvia. I never told anyone this but, I like Lushy's voice. It's soft and relaxing while strong and confident at the same time.

"Juvia has been good. Juvia has been working on hand-to-hand combat."

"Really? Maybe we can train together! I've been working with Capricorn and have improved A LOT!" Lushy giggled and started stroking the back of my head.

"Juvia would love to train with Lulu-chan!"

They started laughing but kept petting me. Soon, when their laughter stopped I heard Lushy talking again.

"So, Happy, did you catch any fish recently?"

This is another reason why I like being with Lushy, when she asks me questions she actually wants to know. She always makes sure I'm included in things.

"AYE! Yesterday I caught a fish that was as big as your head!"

"Wow Happy! That's great! How was it?"

I got sad as I remembered what happened after I caught it.

"I don't know. Natsu ate it before I could have a bite."

"Aww. Poor thing. How about I buy you a fish as long as my arm to make up for it?"

"Really?!" I couldn't help but smile at her. Lushy's always so kind to me and buys me fish to make me smile when I'm sad.

"Of course." I hugged her tightly and she returned it. She always returns my hugs. I feel warm when I'm with her, warm and safe. She settled me down in her lap and started petting me again.

"Juvia wishes to know if Lulu-chan and Happy-sama would like to help Juvia with redecorating Juvia's room."

"Sure Ju-chan! That sounds like fun! What do you say Happy?"

"Aye Miss!" They both giggled at me. I just smiled, happy to be included. Of course the nice moment had to be interrupted by the person I saw as dad and partner.

"HEY LUCE!"

I felt Lushy tense and become completely still. I nuzzled into her to let her know I was there and she started to relax.

"Hey guys!"

I could tell it was fake. I hate it when Lushy pretends to be happy. Natsu never notices things like that but I do. Especially when it's Lushy. Team Natsu came up to us. Erza spoke up first.

"We decided we wish to have Lisanna on the team"

"That's great, I'll love working with her and getting a chance to get to know her!"

"Yeah, about that," Gray was next to talk. "We want to kick you off to make room for Lisanna."

I felt Lushy squeeze me a little, hugging me closer for comfort.

"O-oh? May I ask why?"

Natsu was smiling when he said the three words that changed everything. "Because you're weak!" Erza and Gray nodded in agreement.

I felt Lushy stiffen again; out of the corner of my eye I could see Wendy and Gajeel stop whatever they were doing and look over at us. Wendy had wide eyes and tears welling up while Gajeel scowled at Natsu. Lilly and Carla looked confused at their sudden behavior.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! LUSHY IS NOT WEAK! SHE'S THE STRONGEST PERSON I KNOW! SHE'S BRAVE TOO! AND SMART! SHE'S THE SWEETEST MOST KINDEST PERSON EVER! AND IF YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO SEE THAT THEN I'M OFF THE TEAM TOO!"

I was really mad. How could they be so stupid?! How could he call Lushy weak and say it so cheerfully?! I was glaring at my now ex-partner and teammates when I felt something wet fall on my head. I looked up and saw it was tears falling from Lushy's face. That was when Wendy came over and slapped Natsu on the face.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL LUCY-NEE-SAN WEAK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Gajeel came up behind her and growled. "Bunny Girl is definitely NOT weak, Salamander. She's tough and can stand her own."

What had us shocked was what he said next. "THEN HOW COME WE ALWAYS HAVE TO SAVE HER?! EVERYTIME WE GO OUT ON A JOB SHE ALWAYS GET'S INTO TROUBLE! IF YOU ASK ME, SHE SHOULD STOP DEPENDING ON HER SPIRITS AND LEARN TO ACTUALLY FIGHT!"

This time, Juvia was the one to slap Natsu. She had a glare on her face and directed it at him.

"Lulu-chan knows how to fight. Don't ever say she can't."

We all paused when we heard a soft and broken voice whisper in the air.

"E-excuse me."

Before she could put me down I held on tightly to her, letting her know I'm going with her. Apparently, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, and their exceeds decided the same thing because we all headed upstairs. Lushy knocked on the Master's door softly. After hearing a muffled answer we walked in.

"Yes children what is it?"

Lushy spoke. "Master, I would like to leave the guild."

 **~*WENDY POV*~**

I was sitting with Gajeel-sama, keeping him company while Levy-san was away on a mission, when Lucy-nee-san came in with Juvia and Happy. It was sort of strange seeing them walk in together, but I just shrugged it off, happy that everyone is getting along.

To be honest, the main reason I decided to join Fairy Tail and not any of the others that helped with the Oracion Seis is because Lucy-nee-san is here. She's so kind and brave, not to mention strong, and she treats everyone so nicely, even her spirits. She's so forgiving and caring, no matter who it is and what they've done. She's also the smartest person I know, and that includes Levy-san and Freed-san.

The only one that knows this is Carla, and she agrees. She likes Lucy-nee-san and thinks she's a good role-model for me because she's the most well-mannered and sanest person in the guild. In fact, if Lucy-nee-san wasn't here, Carla wouldn't have let me join.

"HEY LUCE!"

I looked over to see Natsu-san and the rest of her team running towards the bar, a giant smile on his face. I smile at the group and go back to talking with Gajeel. Only, I stop when I hear Lucy-nee-san reply.

"Hey guys!"

It seemed fake, like she was acting. I look at Gajeel, and saw he noticed it too. We kept listening to the conversation secretly.

"We decided we wish to have Lisanna on the team."

"That's great, I'll love working with her and getting a chance to get to know her!"

"Yeah, about that," Gray continued, "we want to kick you off to make room for Lisanna."

Both of us stiffen at those words. What?

"O-oh? May I ask why?" The sound of her voice could've broke my heart. She sounded so broken. Then Natsu said it.

"Because you're weak!"

I snapped my head towards him; he was smiling like it was ok to call the person who was supposed to be your best friend weak. I could feel the tears wanting to fall when I saw Lucy-nee-san's face.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! LUSHY IS NOT WEAK! SHE'S THE STRONGEST PERSON I KNOW! SHE'S BRAVE TOO! AND SMART! SHE'S THE SWEETEST MOST KINDEST PERSON EVER! AND IF YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO SEE THAT THEN I'M OFF THE TEAM TOO!"

Happy was glaring at Natsu, that is, before he looked up at Lucy-nee-san. I followed his gaze and saw that she was crying. That was the last straw! Moving faster than I ever had before, I got up and slapped the jerk as hard as I could. No one makes Lucy-nee-san cry and gets away with it!

"HOW DARE YOU CALL LUCY-NEE-SAN WEAK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

I could feel Gajeel-san come up behind me. He growled in a menacing tone. "Bunny Girl is definitely NOT weak, Salamander. She's tough and can stand her own."

"THEN HOW COME WE ALWAYS HAVE TO SAVE HER?! EVERYTIME WE GO OUT ON A JOB SHE ALWAYS GET'S INTO TROUBLE! IF YOU ASK ME, SHE SHOULD STOP DEPENDING ON HER SPIRITS AND LEARN TO ACTUALLY FIGHT!"

Before I could slap the idiot again and tell him it's because he never listens to her plans and ends up putting everyone in danger, Juvia-san stood up and slapped him so hard he almost fell.

"Lulu-chan knows how to fight. Don't ever say she can't."

We all paused when we heard a soft and broken voice whisper in the air.

"E-excuse me."

Lucy-nee-san stood up, Happy holding on to her tightly. We all followed her upstairs, ready to give her our support. The rest of the guild was silent, not making any moves. Some whispers surfaced and just made me mad, I knew Gajeel could hear them too. They were saying Natsu had a point and she does tend to depend on her spirits a lot. They obviously don't know that Lucy-nee-san fights with her spirits and she doesn't completely rely on them. They're more like friends that back her up in a fight.

When we finally got upstairs, Lucy-nee-san knocked on Master Makarov's door, so softly I didn't think he would be able to hear. After a moment she opened the door and we all shuffled in behind her.

"Yes children what is it?"

Lucy-nee-san spoke, and my whole world changed. "Master, I would like to leave the guild."

 **~*GAJEEL POV*~**

I have to say, when the idiot Salamander called Bunny Girl weak, I almost lost it. She certainly is not weak. She was still able to get up and mouth off when I tortured her, for Christ's sake! Not to mention those damn kicks of hers. I was a little shocked that the blue fur ball actually yelled at his father figure and chose Bunny Girl over Salamander. What really got me though was when the little squirt slapped him. I know what drove her to it too, once I smelled salt in the air.

After me and Juvia got a word in ourselves, Bunny Girl decided it was time for her to go see the old man. The whispers I heard were infuriating, no doubt the squirt heard them too; I just hoped Bunny Girl didn't. When she told Makarov she wanted to leave the guild, I was frozen in shock.

"What?" the old man could barely get out the whisper. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"I-I want to leave."

The blue fur ball spoke up, surprising me. "If Lushy leaves then so do I."

"Juvia also."

Now that shocked me.

"Me too."

Even Squirt. I knew her cat would leave too. I made my decision right then.

"Same." I growled out, while Lilly nodded in agreement.

The old man looked at all of us, tears in his eyes. He was sad, we all were.

"May I ask why, child?"

Bunny Girl only tightened her hold on the blue fur ball and shook her head. Juvia rubbed circles on her back while the squirt and fur ball hugged her tightly. I guess it was up to me to talk.

"Ask Team Natsu. They're the main reason."

I gotta say, the old man's face became that of absolute anger.

"I will. Lucy child, if you really wish to leave then you can. The same goes for all of you. I cannot keep you somewhere where you feel you're not meant to be."

With that, Bunny Girl held out her right hand. Makarov placed his hand over her guild mark and with a sad expression, removed it. He repeated the action with all of us, telling us the rules. By the end they were all a crying mess. Bunny Girl finally broke the hugging.

"Good bye, Master." With a sad smile she left, with all of us following.

 **A/N: Points to whoever can guess where the song comes from!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The song in the first chapter is from an anime called Black Cat! So here's chapter 2! Ok! Enjoy my Lovelies!**

 **Sekandochansu**

 **-2-**

 **~*Carla POV*~**

We had just left the guild after that horrible fiasco, and decided to go pack and meet at the train station in an hour. Wendy, Juvia and I were walking to Fairy Hills.

"Juvia-san, why did you leave the guild, too?"

Normally I would have scolded the girl for asking such a thing, but I was curious too, after all, the water woman is always calling Lucy her love rival. I thought she didn't like her?

"Juvia left because Lulu-chan left. Lulu-chan was Juvia's very first friend and the first one to fully forgive Juvia and Gajeel-kun. Lulu-chan is Juvia's most treasured friend that Juvia does not wish to lose."

Wow, I guess I was wrong thinking she hated the woman, however, something she said confused me. I had to ask.

"What do you mean she was the first to fully forgive you and Gajeel?"

She looked at me surprised, then to Wendy. She furrowed her eyebrows before asking. "You mean, you don't know?"

We both shook our heads. Now I was really confused. What happened before we came? Juvia sighed, and gave a pained expression.

"Juvia and Gajeel-kun used to be members of Phantom Lord. Lulu-chan's father hired the guild to take Lulu-chan and bring her home. Juvia was the one who kidnapped Lulu-chan and Gajeel-kun decided to torture Lulu-chan, almost killing her because she wouldn't scream. Phantom Lord had destroyed the building and Gajeel-kun had also attacked three other members, Team Shadow Gear. Lulu-chan was the one to convince Juvia to join Fairy Tail, Juvia was the one that asked Gajeel-kun to join also. Lulu-chan was the first to fully forgive us, because as soon as she heard we joined, she treated us like everyone else. She gave Juvia and Gajeel-kun a chance."

By the time she finished, we had reached our rooms. Wendy was deep in thought as she packed her things, as was I. I was trying to see how that girl could forgive so easily. I now know for certain that she is the only one suitable to be a role model for Wendy.

When we first showed up at the meeting of the light guilds, when we were in Cait Shelter, I saw how Wendy levitated toward the blonde more and more. I saw how the blonde interacted with others and quickly decided she was the only one with a sound mind. She treated everyone with respect, and helped kept the idiots in line. I liked her right away.

After that whole ordeal was over and we joined Fairy Tail, I noticed more about the young celestial wizard. She treated the tom cat like a son almost, and was actually interested in what he had to say. She actually listened and not just pretended to care like everyone else just to amuse him. I knew he could tell also. It was strange though, he almost seemed happier with her than with the fire dragon slayer. I knew he teased people because that was the only way they would listen to him sometimes, but he rarely did it to Lucy now a days, only on occasions.

I also found out about her past, and was even more impressed. She was an heiress before Fairy Tail, so that solved the mystery of how she was so well mannered. She's actually helped ME with some of the proper etiquette skills, while also making it a fun experience for Wendy to get her to learn. She would come over and have Virgo decorate the room in a fancy manner, and also give us beautiful dresses to wear. Virgo usually helps Lucy into her dress and Lucy helps Wendy. She even gave me a dress. Then she would call out Cancer to do their hair. Wendy absolutely loved it. She would even get a tiara and be referred to as 'Little Hime' by Virgo. Lucy would then teach us how to stand and how to sit. Then we would have tea and she would teach us the proper table manners for a banquet, dinner or casual tea. Wendy would always enjoy her lessons. She even started calling her 'Lucy-nee-san' because she felt such a strong bond.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone knocked on the door. Wendy opened it and we saw Juvia standing there with two suitcases and a carry on.

"Are Wendy-chan and Carla-chan ready to leave?"

Wendy and I both nodded while grabbing our bags. As we headed out, Wendy asked another question.

"Hey Juvia-san? Why were you, Lucy-nee-san and Happy together this morning?"

"Last night, Juvia found out how Gray-san feels about Juvia. So, Juvia went to Lulu-chan's house and was comforted. Happy-sama came this morning and told Lulu-chan that Team Natsu wanted to kick Lulu-chan off. Happy-sama was crying and could barely talk. Lulu-chan was able to calm Happy-sama and comfort Happy-sama like Lulu-chan did with Juvia."

"So that's why her cheeriness sounded fake when she was talking to her team."

Juvia nodded sadly. "Happy-sama also said they insulted Lulu-chan while talking. Happy-sama was very upset."

"THERE THEY ARE LUSHY!"

Speaking of the tom cat, he was flying around Lucy while waving at us. The blonde looked at him with a smile and giggled. It was then I noticed we made it to the train station. As we walked up, Lucy handed us tickets and asked if we wanted Virgo to store our things in the spirit world. We were a little shocked that we could do that so we happily agreed. Now we know our stuff won't be stolen.

Pretty soon, Gajeel came up to us with Lilly walking behind him. Both were carrying ruck sacks. Lucy asked the same thing and they just shrugged, handing their bags over to the maid spirit. Wendy casted Troija on Gajeel and we all boarded the train.

"So Bunny Girl, where're we headed?"

She gave a small smile and told us. "My childhood home."

 **~*TIME SKIP TO ARRIVAL AT THE MANOR*~**

Everyone but happy stared in awe at the mansion that was before us. I heard Lucy giggle at our reaction.

"Yeah, that's how most people react when seeing my home for the first time."

"The village is very quiet though." Lilly gave a concerned look to Lucy who only laughed causing all of us to look confused. The tom cat answered for her as she tried to catch her breath.

"That's where the servants used to live, Lushy said that the property line ends all the way over there at that mountain range."

We all looked in awe at the far away mountains. Gajeel spoke up.

"Shit Bunny Girl that explains a lot."

She giggled again before leading us into the mansion. She motioned for us to follow her upstairs, and we did so slowly so we could take everything in. She stopped at a set of doors and opened them. Inside we saw a bedroom that was like a suit. It had a king-sized bed to one side and a walk in closet on the other with a sitting area taking up the rest. A door was on the wall by the bed that led to the bathroom. The color scheme was red and gold.

"Gajeel, this will be your room. Lilly do you want to share or have your own room?"

"I shall share with Gajeel-san. Thank you Miss Lucy."

She nodded before turning to Gajeel. "After I show everyone to their rooms I'll bring everyone to the study. If any of you want to redecorate just tell Virgo and she'll take care of it." He nodded and entered with Lilly following, closing the door.

"Now, Ju-chan, your room will be next to mine."

She told us as we walked further down the hall, stopping at another set of doors. Inside was another room similar to Gajeel's but on the opposite side and in purple and emerald. Juvia smiled and thanked Lucy before stepping in and closing the door.

"And now, Wendy, Carla, for your room!" She was really excited. She grabbed Wendy's hand and led her to the room across the hall and down a door. She threw the double doors open, smiling brightly and said.

"My old room!"

It was a wonderful room that had a white four poster bed with pink and white bedding, matching the walls and carpet. The ceiling was painted to look like the night sky and most likely had all the constellations. On the bed I noticed a little doll in a pink dress and bonnet.

"Is that Michelle?"

Wendy ran over and picked her up, hugging her tightly. Lucy giggled and explained. "I thought she would like to have someone to hold her, so I gave her to you. I know you'll cherish her, and not forget her like I did."

Wendy ran back over to Lucy and gave her a hug while still hugging Michelle.

"Thank you Onee-chan!" Lucy giggled and hugged Wendy tighter.

"No problem Imoto. Happy did you want your own room or would you like to share one with me?"

"Can I share with you for now?"

"Of course. Now let's get the others and head to the study. Wendy-chan, you can bring Michelle if you want."

"Thank you Onee-chan!"

It makes me smile to see Wendy happy. I'm really glad we met Lucy.

 **~*THE STUDY*~/~*GAJEEL POV*~**

Damn. I've never seen this many books in my life. Shrimp would probably die if she were here. Bunny Girl had gathered us all up again and led us back downstairs and somehow we ended up here. Me and Juvia told the weird maid spirit how we wanted our rooms to look and left. Squirt apparently liked how hers was already. Bunny Girl leaned up against the desk that was in front of the huge windows and gestured for us to get comfortable. Once we were settled, Bunny Girl began.

"Ok, so I've been doing some serious thinking sense we left the guild, and decided that if we joined another existing guild, it wouldn't feel right."

The white cat spoke up. "You said 'if we joined another _existing_ guild' what did you mean by that?"

Bunny Girl's smile grew as she answered. "I was thinking we could start our own guild!"

Everyone stared at her wide eyed. That doesn't sound like a bad idea, really. We all know each other, we're all friends, and she's right about joining another guild; it just wouldn't fit right. I was on board with the idea on one condition.

"Only if you're the guild master." Apparently I wasn't the only one, we all said it at the same time. Bunny Girl stared at us in shock.

"W-why me?"

"Because it was your idea, and it's your home. Plus, _we_ were the ones to follow _you_." I answered her with honesty.

"Plus Miss Lucy, you are the best suited for the job."

"Lilly's right Onee-chan, you're smart, strong and really brave! You also know a lot about running a business, isn't running a guild the same thing?"

"Yes, I agree. You're the only one here who would be able to handle delicate situations if they occur, and you're the one here that's the most responsible really."

"Juvia thinks Lulu-chan would be best because Lulu-chan is kind and compassionate, not cruel and uncaring like Jose."

"Aye Miss! You always find a way that makes sure everyone's safe!"

By this time Bunny Girl's face was as red as a tomato. I could tell she was about to make up some excuse so I beat her to it.

"That's the only thing were asking Bunny Girl. If it'll make you feel better, we won't treat you any differently, besides following your orders."

She looked at me then to the others, they all nodded in agreement. She gave a small smile and nodded.

"Ok! Now that we decided that, time for a guild name!" Bunny Girl was back to her own cheerful self again. "Any ideas?"

We all started thinking. Suddenly the blue fur ball piped up.

"I got one! Lucky Heart!"

"How'd you come up with that one fur ball?"

"Lucky is Lushy's middle name and her last name starts with 'heart'. Lucky Heart!" Bunny Girl gave a small laugh and patted the fur ball on the head.

"I'm flattered that you want to name the guild after me Happy. But I don't think it's the right one for all of us. Ok?" The blue cat looked disappointed at the rejection of his idea. "Thank you though for helping it was a very creative name."

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

The fur ball hugged Bunny Girl and sat on her lap. After a while, Juvia slowly raised her hand a shy smile on her face.

"Juvia has a name."

"What is it Ju-chan?"

"Sekandochansu." Everyone looked at her, then Bunny Girl gave her a big smile.

"That's a perfect name! Cause if you think about it, we've all been given a second chance!"

Everyone smiled and agreed. Juvia kept beaming at the fact she came up with the name.

"Ok, now we have to decide what our symbol will be."

"OH! I know!" Squirt practically jumped out of her seat. Bunny Girl went around to the other side of the desk and pulled out some paper from a drawer then grabbed a pencil from the holder on top. She motioned for Squirt to come over and handed the pencil and paper to her. When she was done she held it up for us to see **(guild mark is the cover art!)**.

"That's perfect Imoto!"

Squirt blushed but still smiled. She handed the paper to Bunny Girl who turned to all of us.

"I'm going to Era, to see what all we have to do to become a legal guild. Happy can you come with me?"

"Aye Miss!"

"I'm leaving Juvia in charge while I'm gone. Don't eat anything Gajeel, and don't worry, I had Virgo stock a cabinet in your room filled with metal."

"Fine."

"Good Luck Onee-chan! Be safe!" Squirt gave Bunny Girl another hug before running around looking at the books. I finally noticed the familiar looking doll in her arms, but said nothing.

"We'll be back tomorrow probably. Try not to wreck my house."

"Whatever Bunny Girl." I received a light smack on the head. "Gihi."

 **~*MAGIC COUNCIL*~/~*LAHAR POV*~**

I was sitting at my desk, getting through the paperwork for the day when my communication lacrima buzzed to life. To say I was a little annoyed about the interruption would be an understatement. I answered anyways, since it could be of importance and was met with the face of the receptionist.

"What is it? I'm busy."

"There's a young woman here to see you, sir. She asked for you by rank and title." Well that's unexpected.

"Who is it?"

"A Miss Lucy Heartfilia, sir. She says it's a matter of up most importance."

I blinked. Isn't Miss Heartfilia a member of Fairy Tail? What is it that could have her asking me for help? I noticed Doranbolt sit up straighter at the mention of her name. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Fine tell Miss Heartfilia to wait there. I'll be down soon."

With that, I cut the line off and turned to Doranbolt, with my arms crossed.

"Any ideas as to why a Fairy Tail member would be asking for my help?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

I gave another sigh, and motioned for him to follow. We took the elevator and walked over to the celestial mage sitting in one of the waiting chairs, petting a blue cat that was on her lap. The cat was holding a piece of paper in between its paws and just stared at it.

"Miss Heartfilia?"

Upon hearing her name she looked at us and smiled. While holding the cat in her arms, she got up and walked towards us. She bowed when she reached the appropriate distance and then addressed us.

"Hello Captain, hello Mest-san, Wendy says hi."

Before Doranbolt could reply I cut in.

"Hello Miss Heartfilia. If it's alright with you, I would like to get on with this meeting. What is it that you need my help with?"

She seemed to smile brighter. "I was hoping you would be able to tell me what it is I have to do in order to start my own guild."

Both Doranbolt and I froze in shock. Start her own guild? Doranbolt was able to form words quicker than I and asked.

"But aren't you in Fairy Tail?"

Her smile faded as she looked down, and started petting the blue cat once more. "Not anymore." She showed us her hand where her guild mark was and it was empty. Nothing was there. I was curious now.

"Who else would be in this guild?" I had to know.

"Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Pantherlilly, Happy and me."

"Wendy?" Of course that name caught his attention.

"Yes. We all left Fairy Tail and wish to form our own guild."

"But only if Lushy's the master!"

I looked at the one who talked, the cat had a serious expression on his face. Miss Heartfilia let out a soft laugh and tickled his chin.

"Yes Happy, I know. Only if I'm the guild master." I gave a sigh.

"Follow me."

She looked at me, blinked and then smiled so brightly, I thought I would go blind. I turned around and headed back to the elevators, the young mage hot on my heels, with Doranbolt right behind her.

"Is Wendy all right?"

"Mmhm. She couldn't be happier. Why don't you come and visit when you get the chance."

"Sounds great!"

I rolled my eyes at my partner's behavior. Luckily the elevator ride was short and we made it back to our office swiftly. I quickly walk over to the filing cabinet and pull out the necessary forms and paper work, then sit at my desk.

"Alright, Miss Heartfilia, do you have any land or a building for your guild?"

"Yes, the Heartfilia Estate. We will be using my childhood home as the Guild Hall."

Doranbolt almost choked on his own spit and I merely stilled. I collected myself and wrote the information down before moving on.

"Do you have a name for your guild?"

"Sekandochansu."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She raised her own at me. "May I ask the reason?"

The cat spoke up. "It's because all of us got a second chance and if you join our guild so will you!"

The young mage giggled and scratched his ears. "That's exactly right. No matter who you are or what you've done Sekandochansu is a place to start over."

Interesting. I wonder if she really means that. "Very well." I wrote everything down, word for word. "Do you have a mark that identifies your guild?"

"Aye Sir! Here you go!" The cat flew over to me and handed me the paper he's been holding the whole time. I calmly took it and studied the mark. Doranbolt looked at it while leaning over my shoulder.

"Wendy came up with it."

I could practically feel his smile at learning the bit of information. I placed the paper in an empty folder and went back to the forms.

"Who is to be the guild master?"

"LUSHY!"

"Happy, use your inside voice."

"Sorry." The cat whispered.

"I will, Captain."

I nodded and wrote it down. "Who are the founding members?"

"Lucy Lucky Heartfilia, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlilly."

I wrote the names down. "Now, here is the paper work you must sign."

I expected her to just go ahead and sign without reading everything, but instead she started looking over it. I guess she felt me staring because she glanced up before looking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just wasn't expecting you to actually read it."

She rolled her eyes at that. "My father taught me to always read before you sign. Never skim through it or you may miss something important to know."

She went back to reading after she explained. I heard the cat snicker and brought my attention to him. When he noticed I was looking I raised an eyebrow. He snickered more before answering my unspoken question.

"This is one of the reasons why we wanted Lushy to be master."

I looked back at the blonde mage. A thought came to mind. "I'll be right back. Doranbolt, wait here."

I walked out of the room and headed to the council chambers. I waited until I was given permission before walking in. I bowed to the council members, and waited to be addressed first.

"What brings you here Lahar?" the chairman's voice was loud and clear.

"There is a new guild registering."

"And why is that important?" One of the other members interrupted.

"The founding members are: Gajeel Redfox and his exceed Pantherlilly, Wendy Marvell and her exceed Carla, Juvia Lockser, the blue exceed Happy, and the guild master is to be Miss Lucy Lucky Heartfilia."

I was met with silence. I continued. "The guild's location will be at Miss Heartfilia's childhood home, the Heartfilia Estate. The name of the guild is Sekandochansu, and their philosophy is anybody who comes will get a second chance."

More silence. I decided to tell them my idea. "If they are serious about their philosophy, this may be the way to integrate reformed prisoners into society."

And that was the straw to brake the camel's back. All the council members started talking over each other, arguing about the whole thing. The chairman was silent, thinking over my proposition. When he finally came to a decision, he yelled for there to be silenced. It was quite effective.

"Lahar, if we were to go along with this plan, who would be the first prisoner?"

Without hesitation I answered. "Cobra."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter takes place one week after chapter 2. Sorry it's short. OK! Enjoy my Lovelies!**

 **Sekandochansu**

 **-3-**

 **~*COBRA POV*~**

Why did I decide to go through with this? First a train and now a fucking carriage. It's times like these when I hate being a dragon slayer; I'm just glad I can hide it. At least it's not a prison cell. I gotta say, I'm surprised they'll even let me out on parole with my history. Apparently there's a new guild or something that just registered, and if they're serious then I'll be able to join, whatever the hell that means. I don't know why it's this guild in particular, but oh well. Somehow Lahar was able to block me from hearing his soul, so I have no idea what he's planning.

 _'_ _Why do I have to be in a cage?'_

I hear the soul of my old friend Cubelios. At least they took care of him while I was in prison. He's currently in a metal containment unit, with some sort of air filter.

 _'_ _This sucks.'_

I smirk at his comment. After an eternity we stop. Once my stomach stops churning, I follow Lahar out and my good eye goes wide. Holy fucking hell that's a big house.

"DAMMIT HAPPY!"

"AAAAH! HELP ME!"

What the hell was that? All of a sudden, a blue blur came hurtling out a third story window and landed on the ground. It was the Salamander's damn cat. Aren't they in Fairy Tail?

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID CAT!"

I look back at the window just as someone came climbing out. They expertly climbed down the side of the mansion with ease. When they reached the ground, I realized just who it was. Fucking hell.

"AAAAAH! SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!"

"NOOO, I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!"

Well this was entertaining. Watching the busty blonde chase the flying cat around in her skimpy clothes was very entertaining indeed. The fun ended however when the cat flew into Lahar.

"AAAAH! IT'S LIEUTENANT MEANIE!" He quickly flew back to the blonde and hid behind her.

"Happy! Lahar is a Captain. Show the proper respect."

"Sorry. AAAAH! IT'S CAPTAIN MEANIE!"

I had a hard time holding back my laughter.

"Miss Heartfilia. It's a pleasure to see you again."

It took a minute for the blonde to realize just who he was and why the damn cat was shouting.

"Oh come on! We haven't even had a CHANCE to screw up yet!"

Well that was unexpected. Lahar pushed up his glasses and was about to speak up when the cat finally noticed me.

"Hey it's Cobra."

The blonde looked over at me, her mind surprisingly blank. Suddenly her mind started working a mile a minute processing the situation. Her mind was working so fast I couldn't even pick up snippets of what she was thinking. Everything stopped just as fast as it started and she got an incredibly big smile on her face, lighting up her eyes.

"Are you here to join?"

I looked at here for a second. Before I could say anything Lahar spoke up.

"Yes, in fact, we're hoping he'll be the first of many reformed prisoners to be integrated into society through your guild."

I didn't think it was possible but her smile got bigger. "Really?! That's wonderful! We'll be happy to help them! Happy, go get the stamp please."

"Aye Miss!"

Well that was a shock, I listened to her soul for any deceit but it wasn't there, she was being serious. She looked back over at me with her bright eyes and smile, but grew a look of confusion. She looked around for something before turning back to me.

"Where's Cubelios?"

That was a complete shock that caused me to freeze in place. She not only noticed he wasn't here, but actually remembered his name. Suddenly she rounded on Lahar with an angry expression.

"What did you do?"

Lahar was surprised to say the least. The blonde looked over at the carriage then at Lahar before heading towards it. Lahar was quick to follow, so was I. She flung the door open and immediately saw the cage Cubelios was in. I think she got even madder.

"You put him in a cage?!"

Before Lahar could do anything, the furious blonde started shouting at him.

"You better open that damn cage and let the poor thing out before I place you in a cage and throw away the key!"

 _'_ _Who is that?'_

I don't think I've ever seen Lahar move faster than he did now. As soon as the cage was opened Cubelios slithered out and took in his surroundings. The bi polar blonde was now cheerful and happy again, until she saw I was still in cuffs.

"Lahar, why is Cobra still wearing those?"

Oh, this was going to be good. Before the girl could do anything Lahar quickly removed my restraints. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to see her temper again, but at least the cuffs were off. Cubelios slithered out of the carriage and wrapped himself around me like old times.

 _'_ _So she's the one who was yelling. I like her.'_

I nodded to my friend in agreement and stroked his head.

"LUUUUSHY! I HAVE THE STAMP!"

The flying fur ball came to a complete stop in front of her, handing her something.

"Thank you Happy, can you get the others and tell them to go to the study? Tell them we have two new members!"

"Aye Miss!"

He flew off again to follow her orders. I turned back to the girl in front of me with a raised eyebrow. "Two?"

"You and Cubelios of course! Who else would I be talking about?"

 _'_ _Yep. Definitely like her.'_

"Now what color and where?"

I held out my left hand, palm up. "Wrist. Purple."

She smiled and pressed the stamp to my wrist, holding my closed hand to keep my arm still. Once she lifted the thing, I looked at my new guild mark.

"Okay, Cubelios, your turn."

I looked at her. So did Cubelios.

 _'_ _I get a stamp?'_

"He gets a stamp?"

"Of course! He's gonna be a member and all members have to have a stamp. So, Cubelios, what color and where?"

 _'_ _Tell her I want white on the top of my head!'_ he seemed a little too excited.

"He wants white on the top of his head."

She gently strokes his chin before holding it softly and pressed the stamp to his head, right where he wanted it.

"As master I officially welcome you both to Sekandochansu!"

Wait a minute, she's the fucking guild master?

"I ain't calling you master."

"Good, cause I don't want to be called that. Just give me a nickname like everyone else."

I think I'll like it here. "Fine, from now on you're Bright Eyes."

She blinked at me. Then smiled. "I like it! Come on. Thanks Lahar for the new members! And for sending the rules for the Grand Magic Games!"

Lahar nodded and went back to the carriage.

 **~*STUDY*~**

Bright Eyes led me to a pair of doors before flinging them open. Inside was a room filled with books. Two floors of books. In the very center of the room was what looked like a sitting area with couches and arm chairs. The three exceeds were sitting on the floor enjoying their respective snacks. The iron slayer occupied one of the arm chairs, munching on some scrap metal. The little slayer was on the couch with the water woman playing with a doll I knew all too well; while letting the water woman braid her hair.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Great news! Not only do we have two new members but the Magic council also hopes we'll be able to help more reformed prisoners in the future!"

The little slayer spoke up first. "Really? They want us to help?"

"Juvia thinks it is a wonderful idea!"

"Gihi."

Bright Eyes started speaking again. "OH! By the way! This is Cobra and Cubelios!"

"Hi Cobra-san! Cubelios-san! I'm glad to see you like this!" The little slayer spoke up. I listened to her soul. _'I wonder if he'll let me call him Cobra-nii! Then I would have two big brothers!'_

That shocked me. I thought for sure she would be afraid of me. Huh. Maybe I will get a second chance. I decided to not waste an opportunity, so I smirked and answered. "Sure you can Little Slayer."

Her eyes got wide, and her cheeks were red. _'Oh! I forgot he can hear my thoughts! Wait! He said I could!'_ Her face lit up with a smile as she shot up and ran towards me. She hugged me, by doing so hugged Cubelios also, and spoke.

"Welcome to your new home Cobra-Nii!"

I froze in shock. What the hell was I supposed to do?! I heard giggling to my right and shot a glare to Bright Eyes. "What are you laughing at, Bright Eyes?"

"Nothing, nothing." _'It's just cute how flustered you look from a hug.'_

"Shut up."

The little slayer finally let go of me and sat back down on the couch, dragging me by the hand. Somehow, Cubelios managed to slither off of me, and cautiously crawled over to the exceeds. The blue one smiled at him and offered his fish.

"Hi Cubelios! I'm Happy! This is Carla and that's Pantherlilly, but we all call him Lilly. Want a fish?"

He slowly nodded and settled down by them, happily sharing the fish. I looked at the other humans in the room. The water woman was smiling at me, welcoming me to the guild, while the iron slayer just stared.

"Juvia would like to welcome Cobra-san to Sekandochansu!"

I nodded to her, listening to her soul. _'Juvia is so happy to have another member! Juvia thinks Lulu-chan is happy with who it is, too. Cobra-san would be good for Lulu-chan.'_

I looked away from the woman, not wanting to hear it. I heard the distinct laugh of the iron slayer, and listened to his soul.

 _'_ _I wonder if Snakes knows Bunny Girl's his mate."_

I looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. He looked over at me, before smirking. _'We'll talk later, Snakes.'_

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. Bright Eyes walked over to the desk that was farther away and shuffled through the papers. _'Come on I know you're here somewhere…'_

"Aha!"

She held up a packet and an envelope; turning back to us she started talking. "Ok, so I have more news, now that we have another member, we can participate in the Grand Magic Games." Everyone started to get excited, paying close attention.

"Lahar sent me the rules and a letter giving us the exception of the guild master not being on the team. As long as I'm a reserve, I can participate. Our team is all of us: Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Cobra, and Lilly with me as the reserve. The games are in three months, so starting tomorrow, we start training!"

Everyone cheered. Being a part of this guild might not be such a bad thing. Especially with Bright Eyes here.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Don't hate me, but I decided to do a major time skip of the three months. Here's a summary of what happened: Everyone got a lot stronger with their training; Capricorn helped everyone with meditation and hand-to-hand; Happy and Cubelios became best friends and basically brothers; Cobra started getting comfortable with everyone and seeing them as family; and Lucy became Cobra's mate three weeks after training started. I know, I know, you probably were hoping to read the budding romance between the two but sorry, I might go back and add a chapter or something that deals with the three months of training. Please don't hate me! Ok! Enjoy my Lovelies!**

 **Sekandochansu**

 **-4-**

 **~*STUDY/NO ONE'S POV*~**

Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, Cobra, Juvia, the exceeds and Cubelios were sitting in their respective places: Juvia and Wendy on the couch with Cobra leaning on the arm rest, Gajeel in what he claimed as his arm chair, Lucy sitting on the edge of the desk and the exceeds and Cubelios on the floor. Everyone's attention was on the blonde.

"Ok, so tomorrow we leave for Craucous at 9 a.m. Once we arrive, we'll check into our rooms at the Traveler's Inn, and then explore the town."

"That sounds good, Bunny Girl."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Lucy smiled before continuing.

"Also, Virgo wanted to make us matching outfits for the games. So no complaining." She gave a pointed look to the two human males on the team. They in turn grumbled their agreement.

"Great! Now, when we explore the town, I would really like it if we could be together. I get a feeling that something bad will happen if we split up. Is that ok with you guys?"

They all nodded.

"I'm okay with it Onee-chan, as long as we get to see the gardens."

"Aye! Your feelings are almost always right. I can't wait to see what kind of fish they have there!"

"It's ok with me Bunny Girl."

"Juvia agrees also."

"Same."

The other exceeds nodded and Cubelios rubbed against her legs. Lucy giggled and stroked his head. "Alright, let's start packing then!"

 **~*TIME SKIP-NEXT DAY*~**

The group arrived at the train station ten minutes before nine. Lilly volunteered to get the tickets, letting everyone else wait with nervous anticipation. They decided since it was a three hour ride, Wendy would wait until the last hour to cast Troija. When Lilly came back, he handed everyone their tickets before settling on Gajeel's shoulder. Lucy had Virgo take their bags for them before the train arrived. They stepped on and found a private compartment big enough for them. They shuffled in, closing the door, and sat down. Lucy and Juvia sat across from each other, each claiming the window seat, while Cobra sat next to Lucy and Gajeel next to Juvia. Wendy decided to sit on the floor and play with the exceeds and Cubelios, along with Michelle.

As soon as the train started moving, Gajeel groaned and Cobra closed his eye, taking deep breaths. The girls giggled before soothing them by placing their heads in their laps. Cobra stiffened for a moment before relaxing and nuzzled Lucy's stomach, breathing in the scent of his mate. Gajeel groaned his thanks to the woman he saw as his sister before falling asleep, Cobra following his lead.

"Hey Lushy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll see _them_ there?"

The blonde sighed, knowing exactly who the blue exceed was talking about. She looked at her friends and gave a small smile.

"Most likely, but that's ok. We can't avoid them forever."

They all nodded and continued on with their activities. Lucy looked out the window, and started to hum a song. Soon everyone started to sleep peacefully until their final stop when the conductor announced the five minute warning over the intercom. The three girls woke up slowly and gently woke up the others. Cobra being the most difficult. It finally took Lucy thinking of what they would do that night at the hotel to get him up. They got off the train and immediately followed Lucy to their hotel. Once they were checked in and the rooms were decided, they went off to explore.

"Ok, first things first. Food." Lucy said in an authoritative voice

"Agreed." Was the simultaneous answer given.

They decided to follow the dragon slayers, trusting their noses to find something delicious. They came to a nice little bistro with a view of the water front. They grabbed one of the outside tables and almost immediately was greeted by a waiter. He handed the group several menus before speaking.

"Welcome to The Royal Bistro, what can I get you today?"

Gajeel was the first one to speak. "Beer and steak."

Juvia spoke next. "A glass of water and chicken ala king, please."

Wendy said hers a little quietly. "I would like a soda and burger please, with French fries."

Cobra ordered next. "We're gonna share the chicken alfredo with fettuccini. We both want iced tea. Also a seafood medley, a bowl of kiwis, and some herbal tea."

The waiter wrote everything down before taking up the menus and leaving the group to talk. Happy and Cubelios were playing around under the table while Carla sat in Wendy's lap and Lilly on the table between Juvia and Gajeel. Within twenty minutes, their order was at their table. Lucy set the seafood medley under the table for the exceed and snake, before digging through her purse. She pulled out an unlabeled green bottle and handed it to Cobra.

"Thanks Bright Eyes."

He took it from her a poured a quarter of the bottle into his drink. Lucy giggled before eating their shared meal. They ate in peace and enjoyed the view. Once they were all done, they paid the waiter and left, talking about what to do next. While they were walking along, Cobra say something in the window of a jewelry shop. He told the group he'll be right back and went in.

"Hello young man, what can I help you with?" An older gentleman greeted the dragon slayer as he came up to the desk.

"That necklace in the window, how much?" He pointed out the one he was talking about.

"Ah! I've been trying to sell that one for weeks now. You can have it for 30,000 jewels."

Cobra took out the said amount as the man collected the item. The jeweler handed the velvet box to him and took the offered cash. Cobra stuck the box in the inside of his coat and exited, returning to the waiting group.

"What'd ya buy Snakes?"

Without a word, Cobra took the box out and handed it to his mate. Her cheeks dusted with a light pink as she took the box and opened it, gasping and then squealing with joy.

"Co-chan! This is a gate key! Serpins the Snake!" She jumped up and down in excitement before wrapping her arms and legs around Cobra, peppering his face with kisses.

"Oi! Bunny Girl! Can ya not jump your boyfriend in public?"

She immediately let go with a deep blush on her face.

"Sorry." _I'll thank you properly later tonight._

Cobra smirked at her thought, and wrapped his arm around her waist when they continued walking.

"When are you gonna make a contract Onee-chan?"

"When we get to the gardens."

Wendy's face lit up as she held Michelle closer to her in excitement. She started skipping ahead, but still stayed close enough to not be separated. However, her smile faded as she came to a dead stop, sniffing the air. When the others caught up to her, Gajeel and Cobra also sniffed the air to see what was troubling their little sister. Both started to growl when they smelled it.

"Salamander." Cobra's grip on the blonde tightened as he growled out the name, pulling her closer, before completely releasing her and taking off in a full on sprint.

"Dammit Snakes!"

Gajeel hurried after him with Wendy and the rest following farther behind. When they reached him, he was heading towards a group of people. They broke through the crowd and froze at what they saw. Five people were the center of attention. Gajeel was holding a struggling Cobra, with both his arms transformed, back. A blonde man and a man, with black hair standing behind him with a blank face, were staring at them in awe. Finally, a pink haired man was sitting on the ground, shocked and holding his bruising jaw.

"Let me go, Pin Cushion! That bastard needs to die!"

"Calm down Snakes! You're still on probation!"

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT PROBATION!"

"WELL BUNNY GIRL DOES!"

That got him to finally stop struggling. He panted as Gajeel still held onto his arms. He slowly relaxed as his breathing returned to normal.

"I'm fine now."

Gajeel slowly let go, still tense and ready just in case. Cobra fixed his clothing, and sneered at the ripped sleeves of his coat and shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AND NOT IN A CELL?!"

"I was released three months ago into the custody of a guild."

Natsu looked at him, then to Gajeel. "What are you doing with him?"

"He's my guild mate, Salamander. We're all in the same guild."

Just then Lucy came forward and wrapped Cobra in a hug around his waist.

"Co-chan!"

"Cobra-nii! Gajeel-nii! Are you guys ok?"

Wendy came up to the two older boys and started checking them for injuries. Juvia followed close behind with the exceeds and Cubelios.

"WHAT THE HELL LUCE?! WHY ARE YOU HUGGING COBRA?!"

"You still think you have the right to call Bunny Girl 'Luce' after what you did? Don't make me laugh, Salamander."

"Besides, Lulu-chan doesn't have to explain anything to you."

"Come on guys, let's just go. We still have stuff to see before curfew."

With that, they all left, and headed to the Royal Gardens.

 **~*Royal Gardens*~**

"It's so pretty!"

Wendy held Michelle close to her as she went around looking at all the colorful flowers; a huge smile on her face.

"Ok, let's find a clearing or something so I can summon my new spirit."

"Hai Onee-chan!"

Happy flew up and looked around. "Hey Lushy! There's a place over there!"

"Lead the way then Happy!"

"Aye Miss!"

The group followed the flying cat to a clearing lined with benches and a sun dial in the center. Gajeel sat himself down on one of the benches, with Lilly on his shoulder. Wendy hopped into the seat next to him and held Carla in her lap, and carefully set Michelle in between her and the older dragon slayer. Juvia sat on the next bench with Happy in her lap and Cobra next her, Cubelios wrapping himself around Cobra. Lucy stood in the center next to the sun dial. She took her stance, pulled out her new key, and chanted.

"I am the person who connects the road to the Celestial World. Thou shall respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open a door to the snake! Serpins!"

A familiar chime sounded as a dark blue light and smoke appeared. When it cleared a snake the same size as Cubelios appeared. The snake was midnight blue with white specks, making its skin look like a starry night sky. Its eyes were a glowing gold and had red slits for its pupils.

"Hello Massster."

Its voice was raspy, but had a feminine tone to it. Lucy looked at the spirit in awe before snapping out of it and addressing her new friend.

"Please don't call me Master. My name is Lucy, but my other spirits call me Princess. It's up to you, just not master."

"Very well Princessss. You may alsssso give me a name."

"How 'bout Stella?"

"A very beautiful name Princessss, thank you."

"So what kind of magic do you use?"

"I ussse poissson magic along with cloaking magic, making me an exsssscelent sssscout or sssspy. I can alssso communicate with other animalsss, letting me acquire even more informasshhhun when sssscouting or ssspying. I'm alssso be a good companion, like Nicora and can ssstay out on my own magic after you ssssummon me."

"Cool! When are you free?"

"I am available whenever you need me, Princessss. I'm glad you found my key."

Lucy giggled. "My boyfriend Cobra's the one to thank for that."

Stella turned to see the man her new master was referring to.

"Thank you, Cobra-sssama, for bring ussss together."

Cobra just nodded, too shocked to talk.

"If that isss all Princessss, I will be going now."

"Thank you Stella! Bye!"

After the snake spirit disappeared, Lucy turned to her companions with a bright smile.

"So what do you think?"

Cobra snickered before replying. "Cubelios seems to like your new spirit a lot."

Said snake looked away from everyone as Cobra burst out laughing.

"AAAWE! Cubelios has a crush!"

The snake just dropped his head in defeat and embarrassment at the blonde's comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would just like to say thank you to all the lovely peoples who have reviewed my story! You guys make me smile! Sorry it's short but I felt you all deserved a little something for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Ok! Enjoy my Lovelies!**

 **Sekandochansu**

 **-5-**

The group made it back to the small inn, five minutes before curfew. Happy, Carla and Lilly were sitting on the little coffee table playing go fish; Juvia, Wendy and Lucy were sitting on the bed, Lucy braiding Wendy's hair for bed, and Juvia teaching Wendy how to make a cat's cradle and other designs with string while Wendy held Michelle in her lap; Gajeel was sitting in one of the arm chairs munching on some scrap metal Virgo provided, while Cobra sat in the other chair sipping some all-purpose cleaner from the celestial world with Cubelios. Soon, they heard a loud commotion going on outside. They all rushed to the window, seeing a large sphere hover in the air, with a pathway leading to their window.

"Welcome contestants, to the 7th annual Grand Magic Games!" A man with a pumpkin for a head came floating around in the air. "Since there were so many participants this year, we decided to have an elimination round before the games actually begin! Only eight guilds will be playing this year! The first eight teams to make it through the labyrinth will move on! All others will be eliminated! Let the round Sky Labyrinth, begin!"

Cobra crouched down in front of Wendy, his back to her. "Climb on, Little Slayer."

Clutching Michelle tightly, Wendy did as told. Cobra stood up, securing a hold on her legs, and proceeded to climb out the window, with Gajeel and Pantherlilly on his heels, Juvia holding on to the Iron dragon slayer. Within a minute they were in the sphere, trying to figure out which way to go. Cobra listened for anything useful when he heard the soul of the announcer.

 _'_ _Now all I have to do, is wait here for the teams. I wonder who will make it.'_

"I hear his soul. He's at the finish line. This way."

He followed the sound of his soul, Wendy on his back, with Gajeel following, Juvia on his back and Pantherlilly on his shoulder. Within ten minutes found their way to a door with the word Goal above it, in different colors. The door opened to reveal the pumpkin man.

"Congratulations! You are one of the first eight teams to finish! To keep things a surprise, you won't know what place you got until tomorrow when the games officially start!"

 _'_ _This is a shock, they got first place instead of Sabretooth! This year's going to be interesting indeed!'_

Cobra smirked when he heard his soul, and continued carrying Wendy on his back as they went back to their hotel.

 **~*Grand Magic Games*~**

"Welcome, people of Fiore, to this year's Grand Magic Games!" The crowd cheered as the pumpkin shouted into a microphone.

"It's time to introduce to you this year's participants! Coming in dead last in eighth place is Fairy Tail!" The whole crowd began to boo, as the team of five walked out. Team fairy Tail consisted of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira-Jane, and Laxus.

"In seventh place is Cuatro Cerberus!" The crowd cheered a little as the team of men came out to the arena.

"In sixth place is Mermaid Heel!" The crowd started cheering more.

"Fifth place: Lamia Scale!" Some more cheering as the team of five walked out.

"Fourth place: Blue Pegasus!" The cheering got louder for the team of playboys (mostly from the girls).

"Coming in third is Raven Tail!" The crowd cheered some more.

"And now for the two most surprising placements! In second place, is none other then…Sabretooth!"

The crowd went into shock. The team from said guild walked out equally shocked but also mad. Sting had a glare on his face, while the rest had either looks of shock, or indifference.

"And now, the answer to the biggest question, the guild coming in at first place! Please give a warm welcome to Fiore's newest guild: Sekandochansu!"

Cobra led the group into the center of the arena, Gajeel on his right with Pantherlilly sitting on his shoulder and Wendy on his left, who was clutching Michelle closely. Juvia brought up the back, literally skipping in happiness, with a smile on her face. Wendy was as nervous as can be. Everyone was staring and so quiet, it was making her uncomfortable. Cobra looked over at the child and placed a hand on her head, giving her an almost imperceptible smile when she looked up. She smiled brightly at him and stood up straighter, still holding on to the blonde doll.

The girls were wearing a white dress that had a ruffled skirt ending at their upper thigh, with white, thigh-high stockings and slip on wedges. The bodice had blue markings on the side, and stopped at the top of their chest. The sleeves were ruffled at the end, and held up with a blue ribbon the same color as the markings on the bodice, and a blue ribbon choker around their necks. Wendy's hair was in pigtails like it usually is, and Juvia's was in a high ponytail.

The boys were wearing white vests with the guild mark in blue on the back. Their white pants were tucked into a pair of blue combat boots with white laces. Gajeel had on a white bandana, with blue zig-zags on it across his forehead, while Cobra had a blue ascot tied to the left. Pantherlilly had his sword on his back as usual, but was held on with a blue leather strap. His green pants were replaced by white ones and were held up with a blue sash.

Everyone in Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus were frozen in shock. Not only were people they recognized as Fairy Tail members on this team, but also Cobra, a former member of the Oracion Seis. They had tensed when he put his hand on Wendy's head, but became dumbfounded when she smiled up at him. They tensed again, placing themselves into battle positions, when he looked over at them. Cobra only smirked as he waved to them, while Gajeel snickered at the exchange. Hibiki walked up to the group, specifically Cobra, and confronted them.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you here?"

Cobra continued to smirk as he answered. "I'm here for the games."

Hibiki grabbed the front of his vest and sneered into his face. "You should be in prison rotting away. Why are you free?"

Cobra's smirk finally disappeared as he snarled at the man. His good eye became wild as he stared the triman down. He quickly grabbed the man's wrist and roughly pulled his hand away, freeing himself from his grip. He growled low and dangerously, warning him.

"Cobra-nii is out on parole, Hibiki-san! He's changed, so be nice!"

Said triman looked at the little girl, shocked to see her glaring daggers at him. Cobra let the Blue Pegasus member go, shoving him away fiercely. Hibiki straightened out his clothes before shooting one last glare at ex-criminal and walking back to his team. Cobra continued to stare at him until he felt a small tug on his vest. He looked down and met the worry-filled brown eyes of the Sky Dragon Slayer. He sighed and placed his hand back on her head, immediately comforting her.

 _'_ _How the hell did this team beat us? They have a cat and a little girl who still plays with dolls!'_

Cobra snapped his attention to the blonde man. "Hey, male prostitute, stop pouting and be a big boy."

Sting glared at him while everyone else stood frozen. Gajeel was out right laughing, holding his stomach as he pound a fist on the ground. Juvia covered her mouth trying to stifle her laugh, while Wendy gave a short giggle.

"What'd you call me, one eye?"

"Oh wow, take you all night to come up with that one?"

Sting started to growl, snarling viciously at the man. Cobra smirked at his attempt to intimidate him. "Aw, don't you look cute acting all tough. It's adorable really."

Gajeel had just calmed down when he heard that and started laughing once more. Before anyone could do or say anything else, the pumpkin man started talking.

"Don't worry contestants! You'll get a chance to battle soon! For now please go to your designated areas!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so for this chapter I'm only doing the first event (sort of) and telling who fights Flare. IT ISN'T LUCY! I would like some help writing the battle so if anyone would like to help, pm me! It will be much appreciated! Thank you! Ok! Enjoy my Lovelies!**

 **Sekandochansu**

 **-6-**

 _Sting started to growl, snarling viciously at the man. Cobra smirked at his attempt to intimidate him. "Aw, don't you look cute acting all tough. It's adorable really."_

 _Gajeel had just calmed down when he heard that and started laughing once more. Before anyone could do or say anything else, the pumpkin man started talking._

 _"Don't worry contestants! You'll get a chance to battle soon! For now please go to your designated areas!"_

 **~*Cobra POV*~**

"Well that was fun. Gihi."

I smirked at Metal Mouth's remark. We walked to our little balcony where Bright Eyes was waiting with Cubelios and the other exceeds. Having to deal with those idiots put me in a bad mood. Maybe Bright Eyes would let me lay on her lap; her fingers were fucking amazing on the train. Not to mention how incredibly sexy she looked in her team uniform.

The outfit was similar to the Water Woman's and Little Slayer's but had some differences, the main being the colors. Instead of a white dress with blue accents, she had a blue dress with white accents. The mid-section had a star shaped opening, exposing her deliciously toned stomach and showing off my mark: a purple snake wrapping around her navel. She also had blue, strappy heels instead of wedges and stockings, not that I'm complaining; I love seeing those long legs of hers. Her hair was braided up in a bun with her bangs falling around and framing her gorgeous face. To top the whole thing off, she had a blue metallic guild symbol resting on her head, looking for all the world like a tiara.

"Got any threes?"

"Go fissssh."

We finally made it back to the others; the sight before us was an odd one to say the least. The Blue Menace had somehow managed to get the Female Exceed to play a game of Go Fish with Cubelios and Stella. As far as I could tell, they were in teams, the exceeds against the snakes. I heard the melodic laugh of my mate, causing my attention to shift to the right. Bright Eyes was sitting on the bench with her dog spirit, looking at us.

"What the hell is this Bunny Girl?"

"Happy and Cubelios wanted to play Go Fish, but couldn't because Co-chan wasn't here. So I called out Stella and Carla agreed to play as Happy's partner to make it fair. And thus, the epic battle of exceeds vs. snakes began!"

"Have any ssssssevenssss?"

"*grumble* Here."

She laughed again before returning to the card game. The Little Slayer giggled as she skipped over to the four and sat down to watch, with the Battle Exceed and Water Woman following her. Metal Mouth did his odd laugh before going over and leaning against the wall. I walked over to Bright Eyes, who dismissed her spirit when she saw me coming. She pat her lap when I sat down next to her, and I didn't hesitate to lay my head down on those wonderful legs. I heard the sweet sound of Bright Eyes giggling before her dainty little fingers started running through my hair, grazing my scalp.

 _'_ _Figured you were in a foul mood and thought this would help.'_

I just nod, letting my whole body relax at her touch. I lift my right arm to rest just above my head, while my left settled across my stomach. Turning my head to the right, I let out a sigh of contentment.

 _"_ _What the hell?!"_

 _"_ _Lucy?!"_

 _"_ _Blondie?"_

 _"_ _See! I told you she was with Cobra!"_

My eye snapped open as I started to growl. The Little Slayer and the Pin Cushion joined in. I sat up and glared at the people who made Bright Eyes cry.

"Guys, ignore them. Please?"

The three of us slowly and reluctantly started to relax again, I mean honestly, how could we go against Bright Eyes? I returned to my comfortable position, once again relaxing my body at my mate's touch. I decided to focus on the soothing sound of her soul to block out the annoying sound of others, and soon returned to my state of contentment.

"Kings?"

"Yesssss, here you go."

The announcer started speaking. "Welcome once again to this year's Grand Magic Games! It is now time for the first event! Hidden!"

"I'm not going." I mumbled out as I turned my head towards Bright Eyes.

"Gihi!"

"Juvia shall go."

"Good luck Ju-chan!"

I lifted a hand and waved her off, before focusing back on Bright Eyes.

"Foursss?"

"Grrr, yes."

 _'_ _Looks like Gray's participating, too. Hope she gives him hell.'_

I couldn't help but smirk. She is definitely my mate. The announcer started to explain the rules and how to score before a gong sounded. I didn't need to look to see what was happening, Bright Eyes was good for that. She soaked in as much detail as she could, which was a lot. Looks like The Water Woman's water body technique came in handy for this.

"GO JU-CHAN!"

"Be careful Juvia-chan!"

"Any Queens?"

"Go fisssh."

She seems to be doing well. Looks like we're in the lead with six points. The atmosphere started to change, then without warning all the competitors were struck down. Sabretooth gained seven points right as the time went out.

"It looks like Sabretooth is the winner of this round folks! That gives them ten points!" The pumpkin continued to shout out the placements while the contestants returned to their teams.

"Well, at least we're in second place!"

"Always the optimist, aren't you Bright Eyes?"

"Yep!" I could basically hear the smile in her voice.

"Got any Jacksssss?"

"Ha! Go fish!"

The Water Woman came back and settled next to Wendy on the ground, her back against the wall. We all congratulated her on a job well done, while the Little Slayer checked her for injuries.

"You did really good out there Ju-chan!"

"Thank you, Juvia tried her best."

"And now for the battle rounds! The first fight will be Raven Tail's Flare Corona vs. Sekandochansu's Cobra!"

I groaned at having to get up. Bright Eyes held in her laughter as I got up and stretched. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek before whispering in my ear.

"Good luck Co-chan."

"Be careful Cobra-nii!"

I placed a hand on the Little Slayer's head before jumping off the side of the viewing balcony. I walked to the middle of the arena and stood about twenty feet away from a crazy looking red head. This is going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sekandochansu**

 **7**

" _And now for the battle rounds! The first fight will be Raven Tail's Flare Corona vs. Sekandochansu's Cobra!"_

 _I groaned at having to get up. Bright Eyes held in her laughter as I got up and stretched. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek before whispering in my ear._

 _"Good luck Co-chan."_

 _"Be careful Cobra-nii!"_

 _I placed a hand on the Little Slayer's head before jumping off the side of the viewing balcony. I walked to the middle of the arena and stood about twenty feet away from a crazy looking red head. This is going to be fun._

 **~*No One POV*~**

"And begin!"

As soon as it was said, Flare went to attack.

"Hair Shower: Wolf Fang!"

Immediately her red hair unbraided and elongated itself. Spiraling toward the man, it began to take the shape of the front half of a vicious wolf. Cobra stood calmly, waiting patiently for the right moment. Once the snarling wolf was a foot away, the slayer raised a scaled hand and grabbed the muzzle of the wolf. He smirked before sending a burst of poison out of his hand, dissolving the wolf immediately, along with half her hair.

The red head screeched in outrage, shooting her hair towards the man.

"Hair Shower: Thousand Birds!"

"Poison Dragon's Guard!"

Cobra crossed his arms in front of him. A large shield of poison was made just in time to block the attack. Taking the opportunity, he swung his arm quickly in her direction.

"Poison Dragon's Scales!"

Dozens of poison scales headed towards the red head, catching her off guard. The scales managed to land quite a few hits, causing the girl to stagger. Cobra decided to finish the fight. Running towards the woman, he leapt into the air.

"Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw!"

Turning himself upside-down, he gathered poison into his legs. While still rotating, he landed a harsh kick on the girl, knocking her down face first into the ground. She was only able to sit up, shakenly, on her knees when he placed a hand on her back.

"Sound Palm."

A very powerful sound wave hit point blank from his palm to her body. Flare was sent flying into the wall, falling into an unconscious heap.

"And the winner of this round folks is Cobra from Sekandochansu!"

Cobra looked up to the stands where his mate was, and simply nodded. He walked over to the red head as she was starting to stir. He crouched down in front of her, waiting patiently for her to focus. Once her eyes were opened fully, and she was able to tell who he was, he lifted her up, putting one arm around his shoulders and holding her at the waist.

"Come on. Bright Eyes wants our healer to take a look at you."

 **-/|\\-**

Flare was laying down in the Sekandochansu infirmary, being checked and healed by the twelve-year-old little girl. She watched in confusion as the blonde girl kept ranting to the man she had lost to, all the while slapping his chest or arms.

"Baka! You went overboard! Only use that much force when you're up against Fairy Tail! We don't need to make enemies of the other guilds! Next time, just knock them out with a punch and not by blasting them into a stone wall! You could have killed her!"

The man just stayed quiet wincing at every slap. Agreeing and apologizing throughout the tirade. He was only saved from the impromptu beating (though really the blonde wasn't putting any power behind her hits) when the blue haired girl called out.

"All done Onee-chan!"

The blonde looked over and smiled sweetly at the child, her anger having left her completely. She nodded before turning to give the man a peck on the cheek.

"But congratulations on winning."

She then turned to the red head in the bed and walked over, leaving the man a little dumbfounded. The blonde smiled gently at the red head, sitting in the bedside chair.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. It's wonderful to meet you. Sorry about Co-chan going a little overboard in the fight. How are you feeling now?"

Flare stared at the blonde in wonder. "I'm fine Blondie."

Lucy smiled brightly. "Good! I hope we can become friends! Now we should really get you back to your guild." She stood up and held out a hand for the girl.

 **-/|\\-**

Ivan sneered down at the red head, pure disgust written on his face. He grabbed a handful of the girl's long hair and threw her across the inn's room. The other members of Team Raven Tail simply looked on in grim amusement.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A CHEAP USELESS TRAMP! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD LET YOU LIVE?!"

Flare struggled to sit up on her knees, gasping for air. "Sekandochansu… has a grudge…with the Fairies."

The dark-haired man paused at this. "Oh? And how exactly did you learn that?"

Taking a deep breath, Flare continued to kneel in front of the man. "When they took me to their healer, Blondie was reprimanding Cobra. She said not to use excessive force unless it was against Fairy Tail. That they didn't need to make enemies of the other guilds too."

Ivan let out an interested hum. "Anything else?"

Flare paused, then nodded hesitantly. "Blondie had said she hoped we could become friends. I c-could take her up on her offer and get information out of her."

The red head suppressed the cold shudder at the look on Ivan's face. He chuckled before giving her a deceptively gentle pat on the head.

"Good girl."

 **-/|\\-**

After leaving the inn Raven Tail was staying at, Lucy and Cobra went back to the royal gardens and walked around. The couple found the clearing where Lucy made a contract with Stella and took a seat. The blonde clung to her slayer, snuggling deeply into his side. Cobra was content with finally having his mate all to himself, and hearing her soul hum softly in happiness. They had about twenty minutes to themselves before their peaceful relaxation was interrupted by a timid and soft:

"Lu-chan?"


End file.
